Kisses in the Rain
by ladyknights104
Summary: Out of no where America asks China to go to the zoo with her after an argument with Britain. Does America have a crush on China, or did England put her up to this? Amechu Fem!AmericaxFem!China


**Summery: Out of no where America asks China to go to the zoo with her after an argument with Britain. Does America have a crush on China, or did England put her up to this?**

**Warnings: gender bending**

**Basically this is what happens when my art teach is out, we have a sub, I finish the study early, and I have an hour and 45 minutes left of class with nothing to do. What would a modern day Amechu fan do in the mean time? Wright a fan fiction of course! This features the female countries aka gender-bent countries. Enjoy!**

They were all on break from the meeting so China decided to do some paper work. But as she was doing this she noticed that America and England were silently arguing over something. England had this smug look on her face and America was flailing her arms around as if to make a point. Also, if you looked closely, you could see that America was blushing. China watched the two for a little while before returning to her papers. What were those two arguing about? Normally one would think that it would be England and France fighting but America and England? Not very surprising but it was definitely new. Perhaps England tried to feed America one of her scones, which again wouldn't be very surprising. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping her on her shoulder. She looked up and saw that is was America (who was, by the way, blushing like crazy). China offered her a smile.

"Nihao Meiguo, how are you?" China asked.

America seemed to jump a little when China spoke, but she nodded. "Yea, uh…hi China, I'm fine. Um…could I….uh, ask you something?"

She sounded nervous, which was indeed a surprise coming from the prideful American girl. So China just nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Well," America looked over at England, who gave her a nod. "Well, um…I was wondering if you weren't doing anything after the meeting if you would like to go somewhere with me?"

China blinked in confusion. It has been some time since someone had invited her to an outing. But she guessed that England had put America up to this or something. But, not wanting to be rude, China agreed. This caused America's eyes to light up.

"Really? You want to go?" America asked (half not believing what she was hearing).

Again, China blinked in confusion. "Um…xie? I just told you I would go, right?"

A huge smile came across America's face. "That's wonderful! How about we go to the zoo? I heard about this new zoo that has a great eagle exhibit!"

China raised an eyebrow. "Will there also be pandas?"

America nodded. "There will be pandas."

A wave of excitement came over the small Asian. They agreed to meet in front of the building about an hour after the meeting so that they could change into more comfortable cloths.

*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*

Once the meeting was over China hurried to her hotel, she couldn't wait to go see the pandas! She decided to wear a sleeveless oriental blue and gold top, some denim cut off shorts, along with a pair of Hello Kitty flip flops. After she put her hair up in to (cute) buns she grabbed her panda purse and headed for the world summit. She figured that America would be "fashionably late" so she decided to wanted to be there about 5 minutes earlier. But, to her surprise, when she arrived at the world summit America was already there! She was wearing her piolets jacket, a regular white T-shirt, and blue skinny jeans that ended in cowgirl boots. China had to admit, America looked hot like that! Hell America always looked hot with her short blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes; it amazed China that America didn't have a boyfriend. When she walked over America gave her a warm smile.

"Hey China! Are you ready to go?"

China nodded excitedly. At first she was wondering how they would get to the zoo but found out when America escorted her over to her motorcycle. America handed her a leather jacket and helmet.

"Gotta wear your protective gear!" America said with a smile.

Nervously, China put on the helmet and jacket. The helmet covered her head and face with a visor so when she put it on the world seemed to slightly change color. America put on her American flag helmet and mounted the bike. China hasn't really ridden a motorcycle but she's seen enough movies to know the role of the passenger. So she sat behind America and wrapped her arms around America's waist. She had to admit that the position made her gut flutter a little, but that didn't stop her form leaning into America's back and relaxing. Once she heard the motor start they were speeding off onto the road. As they rode China could hear America sing "Life is a Highway" over the sound of the wind. It made China giggle a little. She had to admit that America had a nice singing voice, perhaps that's why her music is so popular. In all honesty China never wanted the ride to end, she wanted to keep holding onto America and listen to her sing crazy songs while laughing that pretty laugh of hers. But of course every trip must come to an end and in about half an hour they arrived at the zoo. China left the leather jacket with the helmets at the bike because she didn't think she would need it with this warm weather. As soon as they bought their tickets America ran for the closest map to see where the eagle exhibit was. On their way to the eagle exhibit they stopped to look at other animals as well. When they got to eagle exhibit there was a little show going on with a lady that had an eagle on her so America and China decided to sit in the crowd.

"OK, the eagle is a very special animal in our country, can someone tell me why?" The lady said.

Almost instantly a bunch of little kids raised their hand. The lady picked a five year old girl in the front row.

"The eagle is the symbol of the United States of America." She said with a big smile on her face.

America smiled and lightly laughed. China couldn't put her finger on it but America had this look on her face that she couldn't really describe.

Perhaps it was pride? After the show America and China looked at the eagles for another hour before they found this carnival game. Basically it involved throwing baseballs at old milk bottles. Of course, America was able to knock all of the bottles down with one throw (earning quite a shocked face from the person running the booth). There were tons of prizes that she could've chosen from, but from some reason she chose the stuffed panda. Once they were a fair distance away from the booth America handed the panda to China.

"For you!" she said with a smile.

China blushed and took the panda. "T-Thank youAmerica, you know you didn't have to give this to me."

America giggled. "Well you love panda's and I wanted to get you something from that game!"

China smiled and held the panda close to her. It's been a while since someone willingly gave her a gift. It made her chest feel all warm. When she felt a hand slip into hers she looked up and saw America blushing slightly. So, they walked to the panda exhibit hand in hand. China couldn't help but fawn over the pandas, they were just so cute! Plus they looked happy too! Most of the zoo's she's been to all the animals are in cages but here they live in habitats. A clap of thunder rose from the sky and it began to rain. Not wanting to get wet (that would lead to a cold) China and America ran to a little bench that had a roof over it. They still got wet but it was kind of fun, until the temperature dropped. Before she knew it China was shivering and rubbing her arms in a hopeless effort to get warmer. Maybe she should've worn something a little warmer than her current attire. America noticed this and felt a little bad for not checking the weather. So she took her jacket off and put it on China's shoulders. China blushed and looked at America, causing America to blush as well.

"You looked like you were cold." America said.

China blushed even more and looked at her feet. "Yes, um….thank you."

America couldn't help but smile, China looked so adorable like that! She turned China to face her and buttoned the jacket so that China would become warmer. She also noticed that China's buns were in the process of falling out.

"Hey, you don't mind if we take your buns out, do you?" she asked.

China blushed even more. "No, I don't mind."

With that America took out the pins that held the buns together and let China's dark brown hair fall to her shoulders. She had to admit, China looked really good with her hair down.

"You look…"

China looked up into America's eyes. America gulped a little. "You look beautiful…..with your hair down. It looks nice like that…"

She could feel herself leaning in towards the other girls face. She didn't stop until their faces were an inch apart. America saw no objection in China's eyes, so she closed the gap between them in a soft kiss. Almost immediately China kissed back making it more passionate. China wrapped her arms around America's neck and America put one hand on China's back while putting the other on the back of her neck. Using her hand America tilted China's head back giving her access to the Asians mouth. They remained looked until they needed air, in which they parted gasping. They stared into each others eyes before America placed another tentative kiss on China's lips. China rested her head on America's shoulder and they remained silent for some time, embracing in each others warmth. But something was bugging China.

"America, can I ask you something?"Chinasaid quietly.

America said nothing, she just nodded.

China took a deep breath. "Are you doing this by your own will, or didEnglandput you up to this?"

At first America's eyes widened in shock to why the Asian would think this, then figured out that China had seen her and England arguing earlier. "The fight between me and England? Actually…..England figured out that I had a crush on you."

China's eyes widened. "You have a crush on me?"

America blushed and laughed lightly. "Yea, well Iggy found out and asked me why I was too scared to ask you out and I told her that I wasn't scared and she said that if I wasn't scared I should go ask you out right at that moment. So I did and here we are now. You're not mad are you?"

China smiled and looked up into America's eyes. "Of course not, why were you scared to ask me out?"

America rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed. "I was afraid that you would turn me down, plus I thought you and Russia had a thing but I guess she just stalks you."

They both shuddered at the thought of the large and scary Russian girl, as powerful as they both were they had to admit that Russia was creepy.

"Well, I guess I should tell you that I like you took Meiguo."China said smiling at her new girlfriend.

America smiled at China and they stood there embracing for a few more minutes. The rest of the night was spent in a warm blanket atAmerica's house with hot chocolate and popcorn while watching Kung Fu Panda. After the movie they laid next to each other, hands still entwined along with the exchange of soft kisses, kisses in the rain.

**I am sorry to inform you guys that I will not be able to update for a while because I am going to my mothers house for spring break and she does not have a computer. Sorry guys! Even though she doesn't have internet I still love her! So what did you think of the story? Cute, right? Review's appreciated! **

**_~ladyknights104_**

(PS- to those who celebrate it happy Easter! And to any Jews out there happy Passover! And to any Muslim's happy REALLY early Lailat al Miraj!...I like to appeal to as many people as I can.)


End file.
